Starry Night
by Emirozu
Summary: Lucy has just done something that she may regret. How can she be the same, now? It was so innocent, then it became like this. She says nothing happened...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you don't know, my old FanFiction account was Devoda. The only reason I'm telling you this at all is because I just copied and pasted this story (made some corrections and changes) and posted it back here. I don't want anyone to think that I'm stealing "Devoda's" work. I'm not. Devoda is myself, so yes. I plan on dropping the rest of the stories from Devoda. Unless one of you says no… ?**

**Anyway, please enjoy Starry Night.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

_Do you remember how you looked at her that night? Remember the stars and how they looked especially beautiful THAT night? You couldn't keep yourself from staring into her round, pretty milk chocolate eyes. Just seeing her smile brightly made you happy, too. _

_You knew how oblivious she was to your feelings. How she drove you mad at her cute expressions and remarks, without knowing, of course. _

_She loved the natural warmth of your hand, that starry night. You tried to look casual, but failed to hide the blood from rushing to your face every time she glanced at you or exclaimed in awe at the stars. _

_You loved it when she took your hand, and squeezed it as she said: "Thank you," _

_You didn't really know what she meant by that, but you didn't care. You smiled back, "Welcome, Luce." _

_You also loved it every time a chilly breeze enveloped her; she would scoot in closer to you, until she was resting her head on your shoulder and you wrapped your arm around her. And how she blushed so hard when you did that, you felt pure satisfaction. But, was she okay with it? _

_You didn't say anything to her, except whenever she talked. _

_You never wanted to say your real feelings, your real wants and desires. 'I love you,' or 'I wish this night would stay forever,' because you didn't want anything to change. What if she rejected you? That was your biggest fear of all._

_You didn't mind that tomorrow, she'd greet you the same, smile at you the same, and act the same. As nakama. Nothing more, sadly… but nothing less, thankfully. _

_And, y'know, you'd have your thoughts about her in your mind, and always laugh at her or tease her for being 'weird,'_

_But you loved her. You loved her stupid side, her weird side, and her usual side._

_She was Lucy. _

_And that was the best thing of all._

* * *

**To:** Mirajane

**From: **Lucy

**Subject: **It's just not like me!

Hey!

I feel… out of place. Like, I've done something that isn't me at all yesterday night. Ah, I can hear my heart now. It's beating so fast, every time I think about it. This isn't normal for me, okay? I'm not good, romantically, with guys. I haven't even had a boyfriend let alone my first kiss (I still haven't, don't get me wrong.)!

Do I run away? Avoid him? Oh man… I sound like a weakling (but, alas, I am one.).

Please, please, PLEASE message back soon!

-Lucy(:

* * *

**To:** Lucy

**From: **Mirajane

**Subject: **RE: It's just not like me!

Okay, okay…

Yesterday night was beautiful, I _loved _the stars!

Tell me the entire story, don't leave anything out. I'll help you, sweety, I promise.

So, what seems to be the problem?

Gimme the D's! :D

-Mirajane

* * *

**To: **Mirajane

**From:** Lucy

**Subject:** Starry Night

Okay, well… Natsu and I…

Not just any guy you see off the side of the street, but Natsu.

Yeah, him! N-A-T-S-U.

Okay, in all your years, have you EVER seen Natsu BLUSH? Uh, I haven't! Plus, at the end, I found myself cuddled up with him (NOT laying down. Just resting my head a bit… hand his arm around me a bit… and our faces really close… a bit…)

OMG, what am I gonna do? I should just act normally, right? Pretend nothing like that happened on that Starry Night?

-Lucy

* * *

**To: **Lucy

**From: **Mirajane

**Subject: **RE: Starry Night

WOW, Natsu? Blushing? HOW CUTE!

I'm so happy for you!

So, you like him a lot? You two would be an amazing couple! Everyone thinks so, too. I just talked to Gray the other day, and Erza. Oh, goodness! This is so exciting!

No, don't act as if nothing at all happened. He might think you don't care, if you do that.

It's obvious he likes you, though.

You should give him a chance!

-Mirajane

* * *

**To: **Mirajane

**From: **Lucy

**Subject:** Together!

Me?

Natsu?

Couple?

My heads about to explode, I'm getting really hot and lightheaded.

E-everyone thinks it would be a good idea? Like, this has been a conversation! Oh, god!

I… I can't think. I'll talk to you at the Guild later…

Gahhh!

-Lucy

* * *

**To: **Lucy

**From:** Erza

**Subject:** You and Natsu's relationship status

Lucy,

I heard everything from Mirajane just now.

I'm happy that you have finally realized that there is something special between you and Natsu.

No worries, I approve.

I wish you all the best.

-Erza

* * *

**To: **Erza

**From: **Lucy

**Subject: **RE: You and Natsu's Relationship Status

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

*Lucy Heartphilia just exploded.*

X_X

* * *

**To: **Mirajane

**From: **Erza

**Subject: **… [FORWARDED MESSAGE ATTACHED: RE: You and Natsu's Relationship Status]

Lucy's weird.

Natsu's right.

* * *

**To: **Erza

**From: **Mirajane

**Subject: **RE: …

Hahah, she's odd, alright.

But, only someone like Natsu could understand. :-D

* * *

**E M I R O Z U **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, friends. I've been having a harder time coming up with events for the next chapters, I have an idea up until chapter 4 – but I really need you to tell me what you'd like to see or else I don't know how I can go on (dramatic, yes. :D). Understand my situation: I'm very nervous to have to type something such as smut shamelessly. I'm a good girl… I, like Lucy, am inexperienced in that division. **

**Character wise, it's rather difficult for me to really get a firm grip on Natsu and Lucy's character personalities. Yes, I've been doing my homework and watching endlessly of episodes so I know what they'd say in (mostly) any situation, but when it comes to smut… uh… have to go off of what I feel is romantic and what I think would make some girl go 'Kyaaa! *blush* so cute!' It's difficult, but I live to entertain and deliver - Thank you very much.**

**I'm trying my best to get characters besides Natsu and Lucy into the story more. Personally, I'd just like them to be together the entire story, but that wouldn't have much variety and would bore me and you to death. So, I tried the e-mail deal and it seemed to be working. I'm going to try a different (something I'm not used to) approach this time around. **

**Please, I'd appreciate your comments and judgment more than ever for this story. **

Love** & **Rockets**,**

**E M I R O Z U .**

**

* * *

**

_Natsu sat at the bar stool as the guild was empty, only the cleaning staff was present and Mirajane at the counter. Most of the main lights were turned off, like the tables and the main ceiling light. The bar light gave a soft, dim glow to the guild. The cleaning staff turned on few lights as they scrubbed down the tables and hauled broken pieces of a table that Natsu recalls fighting with Gray on, thus destroying it and 3 other tables. It was quiet. Well, quieter. The cleaning staff vacuumed and talked amongst themselves. Mirajane was quiet, though. She glanced over at Natsu worriedly as she cleaned a beer glass to occupy her time. She sighed._

_Natsu rested his head on his hands, fighting the memorable lightheaded symptom of being practically wasted. Often, Natsu reached over to his beer glass and gave a large chug, and then he put it back and resumed his pitiful position. He had bags under his soft, swamp green eyes. It looked as if he was dozing off to sleep at times, then he'd murmur something and continue drinking. Mira put the, now clean, beer glass on the counter. She approached him from behind the bar table. He gazed up at her with a wobbly head. _

"_Is something wrong? Your not usually here this late," She looked at him with concern, "Did… something _happen_?" Natsu, even how drunk he seemed to be, knew what she was implying._

_Two days ago was the famous Starry Night of Natsu and Lucy everyone seemed to strangely know about. He shrugged, avoiding the topic. _

"_I was talking to Lucy yesterday," Mira continued. Natsu's head lifted a little more toward Mirajane at the sound of Lucy's name. He was interested now that she was being brought up, "It seems to be on her mind, too," _

'_how does _she_ feel about it?' Natsu wanted to ask. Mira probably wouldn't tell, only ask his side of the story. That's kind of how Mira was; she wasn't two faced and tells one person everything that the other did. She was a simple and curious mind, not to mention awfully kind. Natsu knew Mirajane well enough to know what she'd say and what she'd seek to find out. It's best not to lie to Mira… Mira might get very angry. Natsu shuttered at the thought._

"_I don't think it was a bad thing," Mirajane poked his arm gently, regaining his attention, "I think it was awfully romantic. Not to mention something both of you won't forget, in a good way, y'know?" _

"_eh," Natsu shrugged._

"_The last time you were in here really late was when Lucy got mad at you," Mirajane cocked her head to the side, getting a better angle at Natsu's avoided gaze, "Do you think she's mad at you or something?" _

"_Who knows," he finally spoke up, "It's what I don't know that's getting me worked up." _

"_Talk to me," Mirajane smiled, "I can help, you know there's nothing better I do than help out." He did know. Secrets were always kept with Mira; problems always were explained simply to make it seem like a worthless thing with Mira; no one was as understanding as Mira… Except Lucy. _

"_What if it wasn't a big deal to her?" Natsu wondered out loud, giving in to Mira, "It probably wasn't. She's probably done something like that to _Gray_ or whoever," He growled the last three words. _

"_How do you take it?" Mirajane asked politely, "do you think of it as something more than what you'd think about doing with Lucy, your_ friend_?" _

_Natsu nodded, "It wasn't bad, though." He smiled to himself, "Nothing intense happened, either. It was just so innocent and painless, but it impacted me." 'a lot,' he wanted to add._

"_Her nuzzling on your shoulder? Her being close to you and you wrapping one arm around her, as if to say 'don't leave me'? Looking under the bright, twinkling stars that don't compare to her beauty? Sounds very nice to me…" Mira laughed under her breath, blinking her blue eyes dreamily._

"…" _he blinked, "you've been reading too many chick books, haven't you?" Natsu laughed, too. "But yeah, it was something like that." He hiccupped._

"_Girls don't do that to just _anyone_," Mirajane said matter-of-factly with a lovey-dovey smile implanted on her pale face. She gave him hope, something Mira did so well. "And well," Mira said, walking around the bar table to the stool next to Natsu, "from what I know, it takes a real man to make a girl feel so safe with him that she'd crawl into his arms without hesitation." She punched his arm playfully, as if it was her way of patting him soothingly on the back._

"_I-Is that so?" Natsu blushed a little, looking up at the ceiling in a lovely daydream. Lucy, he imagined her in a beautiful simple dress at her house. He'd walk in and smile brightly at her smile. A smile that she'd smile just for him. A dress that she wore just for him in mind. Dinner already made, just for them. A family. Something Natsu wasn't used to feeling or knowing. All he needed was her. _

"_You should confess," Mirajane said bluntly, snapping Natsu brutally out of his daydream with a flinch. Natsu spewed a mouthful of beer onto the freshly cleaned bar table. He coughed wildly, blushing madly. He wiped his mouth, like a male, on the back of his hand._

"_W-what are you saying?" Natsu almost yelled. Mirajane laughed loudly as he kept yelling at her, "S-something like that, a-aren't you being to bold? I-I mean… T-that's absolutely impossible! Impossible! Y-you weirdo…" he turned away._

"_How is that impossible, Natsu?" Mira asked. She looked genuinely confused, like it was clearly possible, and she wondered how he couldn't see that._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. He cleared his throat, "It's impossible for a girl like Lucy to love _me_," _

"_Oh, Natsu…" Mira sighed, putting a hand on his, "You are one of the sweetest people I know. Lucy would be very lucky to have you and you would be very lucky to have a beautiful girl like Lucy." She turned his head to face her, "Listen to me, 'kay? If you're the man I truly believe that you are, you will go to that girl right now and tell that girl that you love her. Unless you want me to believe in a lie, do the opposite." Her expression was serious. This was new for Mira; usually she'd have a bubbly look on her face as she was saying something important._

"_Right now?" Natsu groaned painfully, like a child not wanted to go to bed when his parents told him that it's bedtime. _

_She nodded quickly. "Yes, right now, manly Natsu." Mirajane laughed. She took him by the arm and practically threw him out of the guild. He stood staring at the guild entrance for a while, and then he gave a 'huff' and marched in the direction of Lucy Heartphilia's home. Mirajane, looking from the guild, smiled brightly to herself._

"_Atta boy, Natsu," She said to herself, "Good luck." _

_Natsu felt so sure of himself, confidence was practically beaming off his body like the sun. He walked along the river's walls like Lucy did when she'd walk home. He looked down at his feet, though, something that Lucy carelessly never did. Once he got a good rhythm and he didn't feel that he'd slip, he looked up… then his stomach lurched and his feet stopped. _

_Ah_, there it is_. _

_Lucy's house. He saw some lights on through the curtain covered window. All he had to further do to get to her house was cross the bridge and walk 7 yards. Natsu felt himself blush violently, he scratched is head nervously. He moved his feet inch by inch… before he knew it, he was on the doorstep. One foot away from her door. He stared at the door for a bit, regaining his bright confidence that he once had. He breathed a shaky, uncontrolled breath. Natsu managed to lift a fist a centimeter away from the door._

_Ah_, he's so close_. _

'_c'mon, c'mon…' he thought. Natsu cursed under his breath and let down his fist. He let it hang lifelessly at his side as his head looked down. Almost casually, his feet led him away from her house. It started to rain gently as he walked to his small home._

_Ah_, man…

**

* * *

**

**To:** Mirajane

**From:** Natsu

**Subject:** I'm a failure. Ha.

I'm really sorry, I was so close – at her door step – and I felt as if I was going to puke.

I'm still kind of a kid, y'know? I get scared easily… how funny.

In my mind, I'm not deserving enough of her. So, I'll work to be!

I'm sorry, Mirajane, your gonna have to believe in a lie for a little bit. I promise to be someone worthy of a beautiful girl like Lucy. I'm just not ready quite yet.

-Natsu

* * *

**A/N: Like I've sead, this chapter was especially hard to write, but I got it done in just two days (I hope my lack of time didn't seem noticable). Thank you. The next chapter is coming up very, _very_ soon. (Either tomorrow or in two days. Most likely tomorrow.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! There aren't to many, but I'm still happy! When I typed Chapter 2 up, I was watching the creepy-ass movie Legion. I like those movies, it's super creepy and full of action and suspense, not to mention really good computer graphics. I hate super scary movies like _Last _**_**House On The Left**_**, dude, the person who made that movie is really fucked up. D: **

… **haha, anyway, I'm really sick right now so sorry that this chapter came out a little late than I had expected and told you. I want you guys to have high expectations of me because it's late. (: In this chapter, I hoped to get Erza and Gray in the story (which, I did) and keep their personalities intact. I didn't want the dialogue to be complete bullshit. **

**(It seems I'm in the mood to cuss.) Please enjoy!**

Love **& **Rockets**,**

**E M I R O Z U .**

* * *

The weather was super crappy in Lucy's mind. The sun wasn't out; clouds swarmed the, now gray, sky. The air was icy, and the wind didn't help that fact. Lucy shivered; she'd do anything to get warm. Was the guild open? She could find warmth there… It was only half a block away, why not? She'd ask Mirajane for some hot chocolate or _something_.

"Hey, Lucy!" Gray waved as Lucy limped into the toasty warm guild. Gray's shirt was already off, Lucy waved back. He and Erza were seated at a table; Mirajane had just served them their drinks. Mira and Erza also smiled as Lucy approached their table.

"It's so cold out there," Lucy commented, emphasizing her words with a shiver. Erza laughed.

"I've been in here all morning, we made Master turn up the heat once people started coming in and letting all the cold air in here."

"I don't know why your complaining," Gray put his feet up on the table, and his arms behind his head, "I doesn't seem that bad to me, plus it's supposed to warm up in an hour or so." He glanced over at Lucy who was glaring daggers at him.

"I'm not used to the cold," she muttered as she sat down, then she winced, "ow, ow, ow…" Lucy bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked worriedly.

Lucy nodded with a grin, "Yeah! Totally fine. I slipped on some damn ice on my way here, my butt hurts really bad." Gray and Erza laughed. "w-what! It's not _my_ fault! I had to step away from some drunk bastard who almost fell on me!"

"Wasted effort sense you fell anyway," Gray teased. Lucy stuck out her tongue and gave out a raspberry. "Oi, you got your spit on me!" Gray yelled, Lucy and Erza laughed harder.

Mira brought over a hot chocolate for Lucy, Lucy smiled excitedly from the sight of it. She took a large gulp and sighed, her hands were toasty warm from the mug.

"So, you like _warm_ things?" Gray said suspiciously with a creepy grin.

"Uh, yeah." Lucy said as if to say 'duh'.

"Doesn't a _fire_ sound good right now?" Gray said again, causing Erza to glare at Gray.

Lucy almost drooled, "Mmm! I wish my apartment had a fireplace! That would be _awesome_, so _relaxing_," She closed her eyes, imagining it.

"Do you wish _summer_ was here?" Gray said dreamily to Lucy. Erza held up a fist toward Gray, she shook her head slowly. 'Don't say anymore,' Erza mouthed.

"I love summer, so yeah."

Gray shook away Erza's threat, seeming eager to continue, "We should call Natsu then, huh?"

Lucy smiled "Yea-" Gray interrupted by busting out laughing, "wait…" she began to blush angrily, "Is that what all these questions were about? You pervert! Jerk!" Lucy punched him in the leg; she crossed her arms and turned away. Gray was such a tease! Her heart was pounding loud, it almost makes it sound like she just subconsciously admitted that she liked Natsu… But, they had to have known that she didn't know. They wouldn't take it very seriously, just make fun of her for a while.

"How could you not notice that? _Warm, fire, summer,_ Natsu's _name_ means summer, for god's sake!" Gray continued to tease.

"I didn't know that those questions were supposed to be about him…" she muttered, almost too quietly for Gray to hear. Erza punched Gray, causing him to collide into Lucy. He looked at her with a creepy expression.

"Your blushing," Gray said.

"Am not!"

"Your cheeks are super red, actually, your whole face is."

"No, their not, idiot."

"Your face isn't naturally _red_,"

"Maybe my face is naturally red, what's it to you?"

"It's almost like you can't seem to help it when we say his name,"

"Shut up, Gray."

"Can I say it, then?"

"Shut _UP_, Gray."

"I think they've forgotten about me," Erza muttered to herself, "Can't be helped."

"Natsu," Gray said dreamily, teasing Lucy.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Lucy's left eye was teary.

"Oh, Natsu," Gray put a finger to his lips and another hand on his hip, Lucy slapped him.

"Your such a pervert!"

"Natsu, hold me tighter," He whispered with a girly voice.

Lucy let tears drop and clenched her fists in a tight ball. Gray looked at her with concern, "W-wait, Lucy, I was just kidding! D-don't cry!" Lucy kicked him in the crouch, and then ran out of the guild. Gray cowered to the ground in a pitiful ball and gasped for air as he reached for the edge of the table to help him back up.

"You were awfully brutal, Gray." Erza looked at him on the ground, "Almost too annoying for one person to handle. What's up with you today?"

He didn't answer at first. He sluggishly got up and sat himself back at the table. Erza waited for a response, "It's not _my_ fault," he said quietly.

Erza sighed. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you, if you do, you'll keep making that girl cry when all you wanted was to see her laugh." Gray was quiet, "Your jealous right now, aren't you?"

Gray didn't answer. A small blush crept to his face then he turned. Erza sighed again.

* * *

Lucy staggered into her small bathroom; she headed straight for the mirror and took in her reflection. Her eyes seemed rounder, much more alert. Ah, brown eyes. Such a boring color. Her eye brows in a big curve, far above her eye, upset looking. Ah, the biggest problem: her hot, crimson cheeks that burned with the memories of two days ago. The more she cursed at herself for its color, the redder they got. The more his name ran through her mind, the more blood that rushed to her face.

"Damn that Gray, sometimes I just hate him so much." She murmured.

She slashed 3 hand fills of cold sink water in her face. She adjusted her vision from the blur of the water, and stared in the mirror again. Of course, she didn't even think that the cold water would make it worse. She scrubbed her face with a towel, and sluggishly walked into the living area.

'Natsu's usually here by this time,' Lucy thought to herself, maybe he didn't want to see her. It's possible, maybe he was just being kind and letting her lay on his shoulder. He was probably just trying not to be rude by telling her to keep her distance. Lucy dreaded for tomorrow to come. She practically saw it now:

*Daydream*

"Hey guys!" She'd say, as usual.

They'd just glance over at her… they'd exchange glances, too.

"Natsu needs to talk to you," one of them would say. She'd feel her stomach drop, a tear forming under her left eye. She wouldn't want to talk to him, her hands would shake. No matter how hard she tried to move, her legs wouldn't listen.

"I don't think we can be on the same team anymore," Lucy imagined Natsu saying to her with an awkward look, "it's just too weird now. You understand, right?"

*End of daydream*

Lucy bit her pillow, shaking off the worse-case-scenario daydream from her mind. Frightened tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. She was so scared, her heart pounded furiously in her chest.

_What if he hates me?_

_How will I deal with that?_

_What if he rejects me?_

_What if_- wait, what was that last one?

Reject? Lucy didn't confess. It's not like that at all, right? She didn't kiss him or anything. The moment was so innocent, nothing bad happened. Pfft, let's just forget that last one, m'kay?

'I-It's totally not like that! Not at all!' she argued with herself in her head, 'I never confessed, nor will I ever. W-wait, that doesn't mean that I'm going to or have a confession that I'm holding back. I just… No, NO! I DO NOT LIKE NATSU DRAGONEEL! Good, now that I've established that with myself,' she thought violently.

Lucy flopped herself on her bed. She felt lightheaded. Lucy never felt like this with anyone before and she never thought that she would with _Natsu_ of all people.

Goosebumps appeared over Lucy's arms and legs as a gentle cold breeze surrounded her. She turned; her window drapes were dancing lightly in the wind.

"I never opened this," Lucy mused. She knelt on her bed and shut the window, making sure it was secure.

_Creeaaakkk… _

She heard the sound behind her… She knew right away who it might (for sure) was. Who else sneaks into her house? Her heart beated excitedly.

She saw him standing by the table in front of her bed. He was already facing her; he had a small blush crept on his face. That's not the only thing that was on his face: bagel crumbs and juice stain. He wiped it off, grinning. "I ate your food," he stated the obvious.

"Natsu?" she said, cocking her head.

Natsu laughed. "Who else sneaks into your room?" He gave a cheeky grin, and then he thought about what he just said, and gave a suspicious look. "…who else sneaks into your room?" he repeated with a more serious tone.

Lucy threw her hands up in defense, "Okay, seriously, only you." Why was he still acting totally normal after what happened? Does he not care at all?

"… then why did you look surprised when you saw me? Were you expecting someone else?" his questions sounded like he was accusing her. This was her house, damn it! She can _do_ anything and anyone she wants! (To bad she's still a virgin, ku ku ku ku.)

'Why was I surprised? Because I was so scared you hated me, you idiot…' she thought.

"N-no reason," she said, "Only you are crazy and weird enough to sneak in to my house."

Cheeky grin, again. "That's the way it should be,"

"Yeah," The way it should be… what would that be exactly, now? How it _should_ be?

'How should it be? Tell me, please.' She thought desperately.

A long, noticeable silence fell upon them. Lucy looked over at him with an unread able expression. His face, in the dark, was seen by the street lights outside coming in, just enough to outline his face. Natsu was looking at her; too, with such an expression her legs began to feel weak. He stepped closer. She never noticed how much taller he was until this moment. Natsu was standing so close. His chin came to the top of her head.

She, absolutely, did not want this precious person to hate her. Not one bit. Lucy was so scared of that to happen, just thinking about it made her stomach plunge down and her heart skip a long beat. She wanted to embrace this person and never let go… If only she knew that this person wanted her too.

Lucy quickly realized what her thoughts obviously meant. Her lower lip trembled and tears threatened to fall. Natsu looked at her with more concern, now. Just as he was about to touch her, to ask if she was okay, she wrapped her delicate arms around him and held tight. Letting the tears soak into his vest.

"Natsu," she blubbered, "please don't hate me for this, I'm so scared, I-"

Was this too sudden? Did he not want this? Her eyes widened and her heart dropped. She hesitantly pulled awa-

His arms pulled her back in. He buried his head into her neck.

"What are you scared of? Hugging me? Silly, I won't hate you for that." He said gently.

"Not just that," she said quietly, he didn't say anything after, so she continued, "You. You're the only person who can hurt me the most; I'm scared that you will."

"I… I am? I would never hurt you, Luce. Never."

"I-I don't mean physically! I k-know you wouldn't do _that_…" The tears poured. Lucy didn't want to say it, she hesitated.

"No matter what it is I wouldn't hurt you, Luce. I swear," He said again, genuinely promising from the deepest depths of his warm, welcoming heart.

'It's not just hurting… It's what you'll say that'll hurt…' she wanted to say.

"Lucy?" he said her name softly, making her go weak in the knees again.

She pulled away from him, holding onto his tear streaked vest. "P-please," she begged, looking at him with such desperation that he sighed and looked absolutely defeated. He would have done any selfish desire she wanted from him at that moment, "don't reject me, then."

"Reject?-" he began to question; she interrupted by standing on her tip-toes and molding her lips to his. His eyes were wide, staring at her eye lids and taking in what was happening. She wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling her torso to his, pressing her chest onto his body. He was defeated by this beautiful girl.

A low growl emerged from the back of his throat, he gave in. He shut his eyes tight, letting his instincts lead him. One arm wrapped around her small waist, and the other tangled in her hair, pressing her lips to his. It was impossible for Lucy to push away; his grip was so strong and unbreakable, not that she wanted to... He was the one who pulled away, a fierce blush wrapped around his face from ear to ear. He pressed a thumb to his lips gently. He was catching his breath, softly panting. She was, too.

"Natsu," She said sweetly. He shuttered by the lovely voice calling out his name, he smiled gently as he looked at her. Once their eyes connected, she flinched and turned the opposite direction.

'No, I want to see your face,' Natsu thought, 'look at me, look at me,'

"I love you, Natsu. A lot." She sniffed and wiped tears away. "Please, if you don't feel the sa-"

'say that as your looking at me,' Natsu begged in his mind as he tangled his fingers to hers, and held her close from behind. His body temperature was much higher than hers. It made her get Goosebumps, again. He heard her hard, nervous breaths. She felt his hot, sweet breaths on her neck, making her whole body heat up. "Say it again," he whispered softly into her ear, "I want to memorize how you look when you say the words what I've wanted to hear for so long," he laughed a shaky, nervous laugh. "My hearts beating so fast, it can't be eased when I'm with you," he didn't have to tell her. She heard his heartbeat resound from her back; she heard her heart beat and his beat at the same, fast tempo.

He spun her around; his face was two inches from hers. Natsu wiped away her tear with his thumb; he held her head still, gently cupping the sides of her face. His eyes were focused on hers. The blush over his cheeks defined his swamp green eyes.

Lucy's lip quivered again. Natsu caught the tears again with his thumb; she nuzzled her head into his left hand which was cradling her face.

"Say it again," he begged happily; it reminded Lucy of a puppy wanting a treat.

She smiled, holding his hands to her face. Natsu looked at her lips, waiting for them to form the words. One of her hands let go of his and grabbed his shirt playfully. "I really love you, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu kissed Lucy then, starting out as an innocent, small kiss. He parted his lips to deepen the kiss, and her lips parted as well as they followed Natsu's. He entered her mouth with his tongue playfully, she felt Natsu wrap his tongue. Her body suddenly felt hot... Natsu was holding her close, she felt him smirk against her lips. She tried to pull away, Lucy was to hot. Comfortably hot, it wasn't uncomfortable by any means. It was… Too comfortable. She felt she was gonna lose control any second. Natsu was teasing Lucy.

He made her body heat up, not enough for it to even feel uncomfortable to anyone. He heated her lips up, more. Her torso, more. And her wobbly legs, more. A small gasp escaped Lucy's lips, she pulled away from Natsu's face, to look at him with wide, eager eyes. He held her chest to his comfortably, only letting her face escape his grasp.

Natsu's eyes had a fire in them that Lucy couldn't describe. Lucy bit her lip seductively in response, his eyes widened. Lucy saw his pupil get small in his eyes, like a beast looking at his prey.

Lucy smiled widely then pulled him in for her embrace. She felt him carry her over to the bed, he put her down.

'I-is it really gonna happen? Now?' she thought.

She laid sprawled on the bed, Natsu sighed and laid next to her, his head just over her breasts (God, I hate that word.) and his arms around her waist. "Shh and be a good pillow," he muttered.

Lucy ran her fingers though his short rosy hair. She tangled her other hand to Natsu's hand and took hold of it. She kissed his hair, "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too." He said.

* * *

**To:** Lucy

**From: **Gray

**Subject: **Sorry.

Hey, Lucy, sorry about today.

It was pretty uncalled for, huh?

I didn't mean to be rude and butt in, I just thought you'd laugh. Sorry.

I didn't mean for you to cry, and I'm sorry I made you.

I hate to see you cry.

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry x 1,000,000.

-Gray

* * *

**E M I R O Z U .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, the 3rd chapter seemed successful, now for this one. Personally, If I were in this situation I'd feel super awkward. Actually, I felt awkward as I typed it up. Well… It's about time for drama to rise, huh? Ah- more characters should be in this one, right? I mean, we need more side characters besides Gray, Erza, and Mirajane, right? Right! **

**Main focus: Get Lisanna in! (Almost immediately)**

**In some of the Natsu x Lucy fanfics you see on this site, they don't really put much of Lisanna in there. I strive to be different and to deliver a new story that will be far apart from the rest. Corny, right?**

**Please Review with ideas, I don't know how I'll be able to do the next chapter without input.**

**Okay, random update, but I gotz a wart on my finger (Left hand, Middle finger, about an inch down from my nail on the palm side) and it hurts. D; I haven't been typing much because maintenance for it is getting awfully annoying so I tried to transverse my irritable mood for my gross growth into the story with Lucy. Haha. My inspirations come from very odd, twisted things. I'll be sure to include all my odd thoughts in all my next chapters! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your reviews!**

_**RinKira**_** and **_**.**_**, your reviews made me laugh. =3= Just thought I'd point that out. **

**I love all of your comments (I'm not picking favorites on reviewers, their reviews just made me giggle). So, for next this chapter, write down your funny reviews and serious ones! The ones I love the most (I love them all, okay?) I'll post and give my honest and humble opinion! Thank you, again! **

**Oh, by the way, I'd like to see some reviews asking questions. Any question you want. It could even be one not about the story unparticular, but about me (awesome, weird, odd me!) Haha.**

**(Have I thanked you enough? I don't think so…) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! (Am I annoying you yet with my gratitude?) THANK YOU!**

**[Holy balls. This is a long Author's Note.]**

**[SHORT CHAPTER]**

Love** & **Rockets**,**

**E M I R O Z U .**

* * *

Lucy had deep, purple-ish bags under her milk chocolate brown eyes. She had her head resting on her hand, and she was slumped over the table. She yawned frequently – she could only think about how tired she was…

And extremely annoyed.

She was fine with the people hovering over her, asking questions. She loved attention; it used to be so hard to get it. Why is this unnoticed girl finally being noticed? It wasn't because of her beauty, like she'd hoped. The reason she's being surrounded was why she was irritated.

"It's true then, right?" said one.

"I almost got tired of waiting!" said another.

"Ah, I wanna hear the details!"

"me to, me to!"

Erza, Gray, and Mirajane sat on the other side of the table – watching Lucy with a cross between worry and caution. Her face was expressionless, but the atmosphere was perfectly read able. It was like a bomb was strapped onto her and you could hear the pulsing countdown to the limit of her sanity. Gray saw Lucy's fingers clench to the table, his body flexed as he mentally began the countdown…

_7… 6…_

"I'd love to see you guys kiss! Ah, that would be great for my blog…"

_5… 4…_

"Why isn't Natsu here? Don't you miss him?"

_3… 2…_

"I think you could do better." Said a man a bit to loudly. Everyone became silent.

_Ah, countdown cut short._

"Excuse me?" Lucy finally spoke; at her limit. The words were like acid as they slipped through her clenched teeth. Her gaze only added to the venomous atmosphere, full of a raging fire out of control. No one dared to speak. "What the_ fuck_ did you just say?" Poison from her voice and her fire filled gaze burned. The sense of poison being burned was like the air was venomous gas. The area around her was like contaminated in it... It spread through the air, making the crowd hesitantly back away, and then scatter like mice. (Of course, nothing like that _really_ happened… That's just what it was _like._)

Lucy took a deep breath as she turned back to her friends who were stiff in their seats (except Erza, she was just staring). She inched the back of her head nervously: "N-nevermind that… Let's just forget that ever happened."

Everyone relaxed. "I just about pissed myself," Gray breathed, everyone laughed. "… I'm serious." He added.

"I've never seen you like that," Erza commented, "Is something the matter?"

Lucy shrugged, "No. Nothing's _wrong_, I just didn't get any sleep last night," She crossed her arms, "Natsu slept like a baby, that jerk… I didn't sleep a wink." She blushed.

"To busy staring," Mira added sweetly, giggling after. The blood rushed to Lucy's face in a second.

"N-No! Of course not! W-what do you take me for, a creepy stalker? N-N-Nice to know you all think so dearly of me!"

Mirajane then got up, "I'll get us some drinks," she smiled as she left.

"Where is that hot-head anyway?" Gray said stiffly.

"Probably still sleeping, I couldn't wake him up," Lucy put a finger to her chin, "I should probably go and check on him. I'll be back in a sec." She got up.

* * *

A small blush crept to Natsu's face.

He looked around dizzily, like everything was a dream.

Well, he believed it was, anyway.

"Lucy's room…" He acknowledged it, "I-I'm in Lucy's room." What had_ happened? _Why was he here, and Lucy not? When did he get here? Last night? Hmm, Last night… O-oh yeah… L-last night… Everything was clear in Natsu's mind. He remembered _everything_.

He felt the sensation – only wishing that Lucy was here more to feel it with him. Natsu put one hand over his racing heart. He focused on trying to slow his breathing and the (now faster) accelerated pace of his heart.

"A-aah, so that really happened, huh?" It seemed, literally, to good to be true.

But – why wasn't Lucy here? What time was it anyway? Oh, 12:45. She's probably at the guild by now. Should he go?

Yeah. Most likely. He wanted to see her.

He yawned. How could he still be tired?

He walked out of the apartment building with a sluggish, lazy look about him.

"Natsu-kun," A voice called. He turned – Lisanna stood with her hands behind her back and a fierce blush on her face, "I want to tell you something."

Natsu's eyes widened.

* * *

**E M I R O Z U .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Pssh… According to your comments it seems you already THINK you know what's gonna happen, don't cha? Well… You probably do…**

**Yush, I am VERY evil. I love cliffhangers. They make me giggle. **

**Tenten93, thank you for your comment! It made me smile, and think: That's a pretty good idea!**

**So, I shall do as you request with my own modifications and thought bubbles =3=**

**I'm tired of sleeping… LET'S GET TYPING!**

Love **& **Rockets**,**

**E M I R O Z U .**

* * *

Lucy jogged into the Guild once again that day and approached her friends, who were still at the table, with a tired look about her, "I couldn't find him," she shrugged. "He probably just went to get some air somewhere. Oh well."

Gray looked relieved, "So he's not with you?"

Erza nudged him irritably, "Didn't you just hear what she said? You can be so clueless sometimes."

Mirajane was back behind the bar again, assisting some drunks.

"Ah!" Erza suddenly gasped, she took out a nicely folded piece of paper and slid it across the table to Lucy. She picked it up, "It's a job. Gray and I decided about doing it once you and Natsu got back, but I seems he's still gone. Take a look."

Lucy opened the piece of paper as she was talking, "700,000 Jewels? Wow," She scanned the paper with large, focused eyes, "Just for maintaining an Inn for a week?"

Erza shook her head, "Look at the location of the Inn, it's near a town with a Dark Guild. Apparently they've been getting a lot of trouble from the guild lately."

The picture of the in intrigued Lucy. It was small, and cute – such an innocent little lodge. It was like a log cabin, just a little bit bigger. The floral garden surrounded the place which added to it's gentle aroma, "I'd love to stay there," Lucy thought out loud.

"It comes with a small hot spring in the back," Gray added.

"_A_ hot spring? There's not two… For, y'know, girls _and_ boys?"

"Nope. It's a mixed bath." Gray glanced over at Lucy and he was expecting a blush on her face – and he got it. He chuckled under his breath as Lucy shook any ideas she had out of her mind.

"A hot spring sounds nice," Lucy put a finger to her chin, debating, "It'll be relaxing… Plus, all we're really doing is maintaining the Inn for a little bit... Ahh, it sounds _really _nice…"

"Oi! He's back." Gray gestured over to the entrance. Lucy's eyes whirled in the direction with a gleam and a smile plastered onto her face. Natsu's eyes looked straight ahead – he seemed to be staggering and dragging his feet.

Lucy opened her mouth to greet him as he approached near, "G'mor-"

Natsu didn't look at her. He didn't even stop to greet her. He walked past, Lucy froze.

'_What… ?_' Lucy could only think as the worry and fear started to rise.

"What was that about?" Gray said.

Loud foot steps were heard outside the guild, Lisanna barged in. "Ah, Natsu- … !"

Lucy's eyes connected with Lisanna.

Lisanna looked down and then walked away casually.

"Did you and Natsu get in a fight or something?" Gray bluntly said, Erza punched his shoulder, making him wince.

Without a word, Lucy went up to Natsu with a fast, frantic motion.

"Are you okay?" She said, her voice coated in worry.

Natsu didn't look at her again. He opened his mouth to say something and Lucy's heart plunged and broke. Very quietly, he muttered. "I just need sometime to think, okay?"

"T-think… ?" tears rised.

"Yeah."

'_He hates me…_' Lucy covered her mouth as she stepped back, shaking her head slowly, '_It was a lie… Everything… All of that was a lie_!'

She felt the tears rise, Natsu looked at her with his eyes wide, "Lu- ?"

Lucy sprinted out of the guild; she didn't even care if she barged into anyone. Everyone at the table was silent as their eyes followed Lucy out the guild door. After words, they all looked at Natsu with a gaze that said: What-the-fuck-did-you-do?

Lisanna followed her.

* * *

After a long sprint, Lucy sat on the swing in the nearest, most deserted park in Mongolia. She seemed so lifeless – like an empty shell without a soul. She felt numb, except for the stabbing sensation in her heart. Everything that she feared, everything that she didn't want to happen suddenly did. She muffled back a series of crys – Lucy examined her wet, tearful hands. She clenched them tight, letting the tears fall from her hands onto the ground where they'd dissolve and be forgotted – that's what Lucy hoped, at least. Lucy felt a sharp pain in her heart, then nothing at all…

Her eyes were lifeless – her face was blank – her heart was beating slow.

Lucy Heartphilia had finally cracked.

She heart foot steps approach in front of her, Lucy looked up with her dull eyes.

"What are you doing?" said a sweet voice softly.

Lucy didn't answer back, she stared into the eyes like an ocean – and the hair like snow.

"You look pitiful," Lisanna said, her tone the same, "dead, almost desperate."

Lucy nodded with a limp neck that flung her head down, then back up to look at the girl.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't over think things, Y'know," Lisanna knelt down beside her, "you think of the worst situation possible, you cling to it and don't think of any other situation. You dwell on your fears and don't even think that something good will happen to you with something you don't know."

'_Shut up,_' Lucy wanted to growl at her, _'What do you know of it?_'

"I feel it," Lisanna said quietly,"Your heart is crying out, but your mind tells you to not express it and be lifeless like this. Your heart wants to yell something out, why are you restraining it?"

Lucy slowly made a heart with her fingers, it made her smile slightly, and then she twisted her wrists to break it. Lucy's lips pressed into a hard line.

"Heartbreak is a sad thing," Lisanna said soothingly, "but it's a matter of being determined enough and loving someone enough to fight for it, Y'know?" her lips curled into a soft smile, "I've known him for a long, long time. One of the things that I like about him is that he always fights for what he wants. He doesn't give up – he also doesn't give up on people. Do you know what I'd do? I'd show him that I'm more determined than he's ever been – I'd overpower him and make him look at me in awe. I'd make him see me as someone who is worthy."

Lisanna looked at Lucy and grinned widely.

Even if it was just a spark, she saw the fire rise in Lucy's eyes.

* * *

**E M I R O Z U .**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There's nothing to really say for this chapter except…**

**I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF! ****SO ASHAMED… AH!**

**... Well, okay then. This is a short chapter explaining Natsu's side of the story with the sudden conflict of last chapter. This was hard to write, because at first I wasn't even gonna explain Natsu's side thinking that it was pretty obvious the first time, but I wanted to make the readers think: "Oh, really? Wow... Oh man." .. something like that.**

**I thought this chapter turned out okay even though I wrote in in less than 10 minutes (including editing, grammar checking, spell checking, so on)**

**So, I hope you enjoy and give me your humble feedback!**

Love **& **Rockets**,**

**E M I R O Z U .**

* * *

"_Natsu," Lisanna fidgeted with her fingers, "I need to tell you something, It's important." _

"_Sure," Natsu smiled, "What's up?"_

"_Y'see…" Her heart raced, a fierce blush rose up to her cheeks – Natsu noticed and his smile faded, "I…" _

"…" _Natsu couldn't speak; he knew where this was going…_

"_I really like you, Natsu. This is really sudden, but it's true. A-and I know your kind of with Lucy right now, but I just wanted you to know that you have options!"_

"_No," Natsu shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I have no options. I don't really have a choice on this, to be honest." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Lucy is my only option. Without knowing it, I got hooked to her like a drug. How do I explain this?" He scratched his head awkwardly, "She's not like alcohol, Y'know? It's much more powerful... more addicting. She's like Meth to a meth addict – or water to a desert – or…" He drifted off, talking and talking. Lisanna heard all these words to a girl who took the love of her Natsu. She listened, though. She took in ever word…_

"_Is she really this important?" Lisanna's voice broke, saying her exact thoughts outloud._

"_Yes," Natsu looked Lisanna in the eyes boldly, "She's my sun. I can't go without her."_

_Lisanna sighed, "Then I have no choice…"_

"…_Eh?" _

_She grinned, "I'm just gonna have to help you out with this! I got no choice, too. You're stuck with me now." She laughed. "Here's what you should do: In a few days, you need to seriously think about what your gonna do for this girl!"_

"… _Eh?" _

_Lisanna shook his shoulders, "Think, Natsu, think! Sense you really care about her, you need to think of something very romantic to do! Like… dinner? No, that's too simple… Ah! AH! I KNOW!"_

"… _You're scaring me." _

"_In two days there's gonna be another starry night like the one a few days or weeks ago, I dunno. You can set up a scene like that AGAIN!" She giggled and twirled, "Ah! This is gonna be so EXCITING!" She turned toward him intensely, he flinched. "But YOU need to think about what your gonna do there. Think hard! You HAVE TO make this the best night EVER! HEAR ME?" _

"_Y-yes!" He stuttered, 'what am I supposed to do!'_

_Lisanna pushed him toward the guild, "Think hard, Natsu! I want you to be sweating because your thinking so hard!" _

_He nodded in response and walked along. _

'_What am I supposed to do?' He sighed, 'it's supposed to be the best night ever… how do I make it that?'_

'_What if she doesn't like it?'_

'_What if I don't do it right and she hates it?'_

'_What if…' _

_Natsu's mind was heating up – overloading – malfunctioning. He was thinking this over so hard, without thinking he even told Lucy that he needs time to think – making her upset._

* * *

... "What have I done?" Natsu whispered to himself with disgust soon after Lucy sprinted out of the guild in tears, "What have I done…"

* * *

**E M I R O Z U .**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm very glad you guys seemed to enjoy the last two chapters! Now, onto work my strange yet creative mind to its true potential! **

**If you haven't noticed already, I'm sort of a freak. **

**Alright! Let's go! Let the drama begin!**

_**Let's go point of views, now.**_

Love **& **Rockets**, **

**E M I R O Z U .**

* * *

**Lucy Heartphilia – **

I felt heat – like a fire – surrounding my body. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. The heat made my heart whirl, and the husky scent made me lightheaded, like a high. Each inhale of breath felt better than the last. My back arched to the heat, to the flame… There was no escaping. The hot fingers on my cool skin were like water to me – refreshing.

But, just like every good dream, one must wake up.

Don't think badly of me, okay. Every girl goes though dreams of the guy they love, same with boys. I think boys are way worse, though. Don't you? I mean… You'd think so, sense all males are horny beasts.

Like I've read in stories, most people when they have these kinds of dreams they'd get embarrassed or nervous. I didn't. I smiled about it, and laughed. I didn't laugh because it was funny or stupid, I laughed because I had a good time while it lasted. Like a good memory.

Don't take that the wrong way.

I was in a good mood that morning. I felt like nothing could bring me down. I had everything planned out; my confidence was at its peak. Well… Nothing was _planned_, but I don't think that far ahead.

Next to my bedside was a calendar busy with colored markings of days and "to-do's". The only thing in black pen that caught my eye was the words "Starry Night". That day was two days ahead of today. My heart sang in a soft, chime like sound that echoed through my ears. I never went to the guild that day, I was in the mood to be alone.

Why be alone? Not because I was angry or anything, I just wanted to pamper myself. The day seemed to pass by awfully quickly, before I knew it, it was already night.

The moon was high in the middle of the night, I gazed at it. My heart eased, I felt at peace. I heard the sounds of the crickets and the people passing by; I listened to the laughter and the giggles in a hushed tone. I stared at the stars, and wondered: _How come they're not as bright as that night? Why can't precious starry nights be every night?_

But then, as I stared more, they _did_ seem bright. I reached my hand up, as if to grab it, and closed my hand – like I caught it.

I didn't though, of course.

As I opened my hand again, I heard light taps on the window, and streaks of water. Ah, rain.

I began thinking about Juvia (y'know, because it usually always rains around her? Ha-ha), about how she loved Gray to an admirable extent. I envied her, I can't even describe it. As I thought of Gray, I began thinking of Erza. About how she, in the past, loved Jeral and how he betrayed her.

Were my feelings the same? No.

Did I hurt that much? Most likely not.

Can I be capable of that much pain? Of course not, my issues in my love life paled in comparison. I felt like a child.

Do _you_ know why I've never had a boyfriend? You don't? Neither do I. Something _must_ be wrong with me.

And then… I thought of the fire I yearned for. The heat that I craved, the aroma only imagined – How kinky can I possibly be? Good god…

Damn it, Natsu Dragoneel… Who would've thought that I fell even deeper for him in such a short time? Oh, Natsu… You'll be the _death of me_! DAMN IT!

* * *

**Natsu Dragoneel –**

Okay, I know I can be a total idiot at times (not as much as Gray), but this is fuckin' ridiculous! How could I have stooped so low? I actually made her _cry_. What kind of an idiot does that to the girl they love? No one! That's my point!

I had talked to Lisanna, and to my surprise she actually _helped _me. Does that make sense? After confessing to me, she helps me get the girl I like, which isn't her. Would you do that? I wouldn't.

And then I had a good idea after I burnt a few trees out of frustration. Why not go to Lucy's house? Hey, hey, I could talk to her about it there, and tell her that it was a mistake! Sounded good.

So, I did. I climbed up the side of her apartment building, and I hid myself against the wall, peaking into her room without being seen. Ah, I felt like such a _stalker_. But, in a way, it was worth it.

She was sleeping, her blonde hair was messy as it sprawled against her pillow, and her right arm was up over her head and the left on by her side. Her chest moved calmly up and down as she breathed so innocently. She looked like a small child (well, if you didn't pay attention to her massive boobs then, sure).

Quietly, I opened her window. The cool breeze didn't bother her much, she just cringed into her blanket more.

I stepped over her, and sat myself beside her bed (after I closed the window, of course). She still didn't wake up – I don't really know how long I stared at her until she started to squirm.

"Ngh," She'd say sharply in her sleep as her expression became torn, her arms lifted over her head protectively and her feet began to kick weakly, "Ngh!"

"L-luce?" I whispered, scooting over to her.

Her lower lip began to tremble as she began screaming. I put my hand over her forehead, "Lucy! Wake up!"

She gasped, flinching away from me as she stared at me with wide, frightened eyes. "W-wha…" her eyes scanned me over as the terrified tears rolled down her cheeks. Lucy sighed relieved, then put her hand over her face. "Scared the shit out of me," she muttered.

"S-sorry," I said, "Are you okay?"

She looked at me, wiping the tears from her face lazily, "whatcha doin' here, Natsu?"

"N-nevermind that," I spluttered, "are _you_ okay?"

She nodded, "Just a nightmare, nothing major."

"You seemed pretty freaked out."

"N-not really."

There was a long silence, she looked over at me with a slight blush – I couldn't help but to smile at the sight. She leaned in toward me; her gentle, frightened, _cold_ hand rose to my cheek and she smiled back to me slightly. Her eyes seemed eager; she left half an inch space from my lips to hers.

"Don't tease," I whispered, as I slowly closed the gap.

* * *

**E M I R O Z U .**


End file.
